CUBE ENTER HIGH SCHOOL
by Huang Gi Tao B2utys
Summary: Persengitan antara Senior dan Junior. membuat satu sekolah dihuni oleh siswa preman-preman didalamnya. BEAST vs BTOB
1. Chapter 1

**Title : CUBE ENTER HIGH SCHOOL (1)**

**AuthoR : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Length : Chapter**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, drama**

**Casts : all member BEAST**

**SupportCasts : BTOB,M4M,ROHJIHOON, , HUH GAK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CUBE ENTER HIGH SCHOOL**

**PLAY….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"mereka datang mereka datang cepat duduk klo tidak maucari masalah ..."ucap salah satu siswa dari CUBE ENTER HIGH SCHOOL.

Tak berapa lama kemudian datang lah cowok2 cool yangsering disebut komplotan BEAST yang terdiri dari Dujun sang ketua , Hyunseungsii cantik di geng itu , Junhyung terkenal dengan tinjuannya yang bertubi2 dankata2 yang terlalu cepat, dan yang terakhir adalah Yoseob walau terlihatnyaimut tapi harus berhati2 karna bila dia marah kata2 yang keluar dari mulutnyaakan menjadi malapetaka untuk mu.

Awalnyamereka membentuk geng itu hanya karena mereka orang2 yang terlalu kreatif(pintar berkelahi semua) yang membela yang lemah saja namun entah mengapaorang2 malah takut pada geng BEAST ini . apa lagi mereka punya musuh yaitu BTOBwalau mereka hanyalah adik kelas mereka tapi yang mencoreng nama baik BEAST ituadalah BTOB.

"yaa...!aku benci ini mengapa mereka selalu menatapkuseperti itu ?"ucap Hyunseung kepada hyungnya.

"karna hyung begitu cantikkkk..."gemas yoseob menghiburHyunseung yang dari tadi manyun

Setelahmemasuki kelas semua terlihat rapi, Dujun begitu senang bila kelasnya rapi dantak ada segores debu pun di kelas . dan Dujun menyuruh khusus dikelasnyasemuanya berpakaian rapi walau sedikit paksaan yaitu " YAA!MASUKKAN BAJU MUATAU BESOK KAU TAK PERLU HIDUP LAGI ...!"kata yang selalu diucapkan Dujununtuk mencegah teman2 nya yang takrapi.

Walau sebenarnya BEAST ini baik tapi dimata teman2 yanglain mereka geng2 seperti geng pada umumnya yang haus akan kejahatannya.

Tapi, terkadang mereka cukup beruntung karena ingin iniitu pasti dibelikan oleh teman2nya. Da.n seluruh kelas 3 di CUBE ENTER HIGHSCHOOL merasa aman dengan keberadaan mereka bila BTOB menjahili kakak2 klas.

Suatu hari, seluruh penghuni kelas 2 gempar karena ada murid baru yah cukup tampan dan berotot

"Sttt... kata yang lain dia preman disekolahnya dulu danyang paling parah dia penyuka warna hitam kaya dedy komputer ituuu ..."bisiksiswa kelas 2 –B

"Nea... dia juga pintar bela diri dan katanya dia belumpernah sekalipun kalah loohh..."ucap teman dari pintu

"waah jadi sekolah apa kita ini penghuninya pada preman semua bila BEAST VS BTOB VS anak baru itu apa jadinya lebih baik aku pindahsekolah atau mengungsi..."belum selesai bicara yeoja itu ternganga melihat anak baru itu memasuki kelas 2- B

Semua penghuni kelas terdiam sejenak melihat anak baru itu, tak selayaknya preman yang dibilang tadi. Pakaiannya cukup rapi dengan gaya nya (seperti di MV BEAUTIFULL) dengan membawa tas di punggungnya

"Annyeong haseayo LEE GI KWANG IMNIDA salam kenal..."ucap anak baru itu dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"ANNYEONG HASEAYOO GIKWAAAANGG...!ucap serentak kelasitu

Suasana kelas menjadi ricuh yang yeoja pada sibuk berdandan untuk memikat Gikwang dan yang namja sibuk bertanya2 tentang tubuhnya.

"annyeong dongwoon imnida ...?"ucap namja bule yang duduk disamping anak baru itu.

"Nea... tolong bantu aku ya selama sekolah disini "ucap ramah si anak baru.

Pelajaran pun dimulai...

**** Dilapanganbasket ****

Geng BTOB sedang asyik mengerjai siswa2 kelas 2-F yang menurut mereka itu culun2 . di geng BTOB yang terkenal dengan kejamnya adalah MINHYUK (perlu diwaspadai oleh BEAST) yang jago bela diri, Hyunsik yang juga jago karate dan berkelahi, ada juga seorang bule dari Amerika yaitu Peniel yang selalu membuat repot guru2 sampe kadang ada yang menyerah untuk satu ini,Ilhoon dari tatapannya aja udah ngeri senggol dikit aja Ilhoon bakalan matahin kaki mu, Eung kwang yang sebenarnya mau dikeluarin dari sekolah karena terlalu nakal tapi selalu lolos,dan ada Changsub dan Sungjae mereka berdua ini tidak jago dalam berkelahi tapi sangat jahil.

"Yaa kalian tau anak baru ituu..."ucap ilhoon ke anak culun itu

"anii... karena di..dia berada dikelas lain jadi aku tak mengenalnya..."ucap anak culun itu terbata2

"menurut informasi anak baru itu sangat jago bela diri dan cukup ditakuti disekolahnya dulu walau tak ada catatan bila sampai membunuh orang tapi tetap perlu waspada..."kata Sungjae yang membolak-balikan bukukomiknya

"hyung...hyung...hyung... gimana kalo kita rekrut tuu bocah yah untung2 kita akan lebih kuat OK...OK..OK..."ucap changsub yang mengeluarkan aegyonya .bila sudah begini hyung2nya bakalan luluh dan tidak seemosi yang tadi bila sudah terkena aegyonya changsub.

Ting...tang...ting...tungggg...

Seluruhsiswa keluar karna istirahat.

"Neo ... ayo kita ke kantin..."ucap namja tinggi berambut pirang yaitu dongwoon

"mianeyo aku tak kekantin untuk hari ini ?"ucap Gikwang

"wae...?karna kau anak baru "tepukan di punggung oleh dongwoon

"Anii... karna ku harus menemui seseorang yang sudah lama kutunggu..."ucapnya

"OK aku tak akan mencampuri urusan pribadi mu..."dongwoon keluar kelas dan menuju kantin

Sedangkan Gikwang berjalan2 mengelilingi sekolah sambil liat2 orang yang dicari nya.

"Mhoo ituu diaa..."Gikwang tertuju ke gerombolah anak2kece dari kejauhan .

Ketika Gikwang ingin menemui orang yang dicarinya

SETTTTTT...!

Ada seseorang yang menarik tubuh giwang dari samping.

"Mhooyaaa...?"uucap Gikwang yang tak mengenal ke dua orang yang membawa nya.

"Tenang lah kita kan teman ..."ucap namja yang mencubit pipi Gikwang sekilas. Yang ternyata adalah Changsub dan Sung jae

Sampailah di Lapangan basket

Disana sudah ada Eungkwang, Minhyuk, hyunsik dan beberapa orang yang mereka suruh2.

"hey kalian berdua jangan bersikap kasar kepada anak baru ini ya..?"ucap Hyunsik sambil mengelus rambut Gikwang

"Nea hyung kami tak akan seperti itu kita semua teman kan"Sungjae bersenyum sinis mearah Gikwang

Perasaan Gikwang mulai tak enak dengan namja2 aneh berdebar punsemakin menjadi ketika dua orang lagi datang dengan membawa tongkat bassballnya dan beberapa minuman soda ditangan.

"mengapa kalian mengajakku kemari ?"Gikwang bingung

"Langsung pada intinya bergabung lah dengan kami..."seluruh anggota BTOB mendekati Gikwang seakan ingin menerkam

"bergabung apa "Gikwang tambah bingung

"Bergabung lah dengan geng kami imuut...kau akan aman bersama kami ..."ucap Changsub yang memeluk langsung Gikwang

"Mollayo ...? harus ku pikirkan dulu lagian aku baru satu hari bersekolah disiini aku tak mau salah berteman..."ucap Gikwang polos.

"Yaa Neo! bila kau masuk sini semua kemauan mu selalu dituruti oleh siswa klas 2.."modus Ilhoon

"Sebenarnya kalian siapa wae wae...knapa harus aku...?"Gikwang mulai sinis

"AAH Chaaa...! Aisssh anak ini Yaa Neoo Neooo Neooo..."Ilhoon mulai emosi

"Sttt tenang lah ..."bisik Eunkwang pada Ilhoon.

"Tapimasa dia tidak tau kita pdhal kita cukup dikenal di Seoul,..."bisik ilhoon.

"Yaa neo tenang lah mungkin karna dia masih baru, dan kita harus meyakinkan dia agar mau gabung dengan kita ..."Eunkwang memberi aba2

Gikwang menyadari kalo mungkin mereka preman disekolahnya ini.

"kau boleh pikirkan dulu untuk bergabung bersama kami, OK" Eunkwang beserta keempat lainnya mulai menjauhinya.

"Tenanglah kau akan nyaman bersama kami, OK "sambung sunjae yang sendari tadi memegangi tangan Hyungnya yaitu si Peniel .

"Kajja Hyung kita kembali kekelas dan kau secepatnya bergabunglah pada kami .."sambung Sunjae yang mendorong peniel dan changsub

Kini dilapangan hanya Gikwang seorang dia bingung kenapa harus dia .

"Waee.. kenapa aku apakah mereka tau masa laluku disekolahku dulu" sebenarnya Gikwang niatnya tak mau bberkelahi lagi dan ingin jadi anak baik tidak seperti disekolahnya dulu jadi preman yang selalu ditakuti siswa dan jadi bulan2nan guru2.(anggap ajja sekarang Gikwang sudah insyaf_)

"GIKWAAAANG... kenapa kau disini "ucap namja bule

"Ahhh... tadi aku bertemu orang2 aneh ..."jawabnya. sambil menuju namja bule itu .

"Nu gu ..."ucap namja bule sambil meminum jus kaleng yang berada ditangannya.

"katanya mereka tadii B...B...BTO...BTOB.."Gikwang yang lupa dengan orang2 tadiii

"Uhuuukkk...Uhuuukkkk...Nu guu BTOB andwe3… "dongwoonsambil tersedak karena perkataan Gikwang

"Memang kenapa? Mereka hanya ingin aku bergabung..."Gikwang dengan santai mengambil jus kaleng dari bule itu lalu diminumnya

"YAAHHH neo beruntung bila bergabung dengan mereka tapii..."dongwoon menciut kan dahi nya

"Tapi apa..."Gikwang mulai penasaran.

"mungkin kau akan dijauhi teman2 "kata dongwoon yang menatap tajam .

"kenapa harus dijauhi ?"ucappolos Gikwang.

"ya kau tak tau mereka, mereka kejam bila tak dituruti kemauan mereka, mereka akan menyiksa kami dan apakah bila kau bergabung dengan mereka kau juga akan begitu..."dongwoon agak menjaga jarak dengan Gikwang

"apakah benar itu ahhh molla molla moolla rasanya kepala ingin pecah padahal baru satu hari ku bersekolah disini..."Gikwang menggaruk2 kepalanya

"bukan hanya itu mungkin kau juga berurusan dengan geng kakak kelas kita.."ucap dongwoon

"geng kakak kelas ?"

"iya geng BEAST yang terdiri dari Dujun, Junhyung, Yoseob dan Hyunseung..."

Gikwang mulai memperhatikan nama yang terakhir itu Hyunseung orang yang dia cari selama 10 tahun ini.

"Hyunseung ?"

"Waee apa kah kau mengenalnya lebih baik kau tidak pernah berurusan dengannya, OK ...?"dongwoon pun kembali kekelas.

Gikwangpun berpikir kembali akan penawaran yang diberikan padanya.

**** 1 minggu kemudian **.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disekolah untuk hari ini di bebaskan belajar karna guru2 tak ada ditempat . nahhari ini BTOB berniat untuk menyerang kakak2 kelas mereka .

"Hey Dujun-ah kalian harus berhati2 ..."ucap Roh Ji hoon terengah2 menuju kelas Dujun

"Wae wae...? santai Dujun dengan masih bercanda dengan Yeoja sebelahnya yaitu G,NA

"waegrea apakah ini tentang BTOB lagi lagi lagi...?" mulai mengotak-atik HP pink nya

"iya benar hari ini mereka akan menyerang kita siswa kelas 3..."ucap Roh ji hoon yang langsung berdiri didepan kelas.

"APAA...!ucap semuanya serentak . namun Dujun hanya senyum2 saja dan membenarkan rambutnya sedikit

**** Di kelas 3 yang lain **.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ribut merencanakan sesuatu untuk menyerang balik kelas 2 . di kelas 3-D mereka jugapunya pelindung yaitu M4M teman BEAST .

Seluruh kelas 3 berkumpul di ruang OSIS dan seluruh kelas2 berkumpul di lapangan basket sedangkan kelas 1 di pulangkan.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Sirine

Wiu..wiiiuuu...wiiiuuuuu...

Terdengar sampai telinga BEAST, M4M, dan

"Gikwang kajja kita pulang saja aku takut di sekolah ini..."ucap dongwoon dengan menyimpuni barang2nya

"Ani...aku akan tetap disini OK dan Neo tak usah memanggil ku secara formal panggil aku cukup KIKI ..."tepuk dipunggung dongwoon dan Gikwang segera menuju kumpulan kelas 2 yang ingin menyerang kelas 3.

Siswa kelas 2 telah berkumpul di lapangan sepak bola dibelakang sekolah dengan membawa assesoris(?) mereka masing2.

"Ayoo kita beri pelajaran pada mereka agar mereka tau kelas 3 adalah yang terhebat... ha...ha..ha..."Junhyung memberi aba2 dengan membawa tongkat baseball nya

**** LAPANGAN SEPAKBOLA ****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KELAS 3 VS KELAS 2**

Ketua masing2 kelas maju dengan tatapan tak mengenakkan satu dengan yang lain

"Ehh bocaah udah dehh kalian gak bosen ya kalah mulu..."ucap Dujun dengan gaya coolnya

"Apa kata mu !"Eunkwang mulai naik darah

"Hyung2 jangan lama2 disini karena cuaca disini sedang tidak baik ..."bisik Yoseob ke Hyunseung karena perkataan yoseob selalu benar, Hyunseung mulai ragu untuk meladeni kelas 2 berhubung yoseob bisa melihat kejadian kedepan.

"Ya NEO NEO NEO NEO... lebih baik kita tidak berkelahi untuk hari ini bosen kelahi mulu ..."ucap Hyunseung yang menunjuk masing2 member BTOB .

Gikwang yang melihat dari belakang cukup terpukau dengan namja yang bicara itu

"Apa kau takut HAAA HAA HEEEY SEMUANYA TERNYATA HYUNG KITA INI TAKUUT ..."hyunsik yang menertawakan

"Aniii kami tak pernah takut kepda kalian Cuma kalian tak pernah berpikir panjang kasian teman2 mu kalau kami lukai nanti" ucapan Junhyung mulai membuat BTOB ingin cepat menyerang

"Lebih baik kitaa..."belum selesai berbicara siiHyunseung

"Ahh lama SERAAAAAAAAAAAANGG..." ucap seluruh kelas2

BRAAAAKKKKKBRUUUUKKKK...

CYAAA..,,,,KYAAAAAA...

PLAAAKKKKK...BRAKKKK...

KYAAAAKKKKKKKK.,...

YA NEOOOO... !

KYAAAAA...

AHHHHHHH...AAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

UWA,AAAAAAA... BRUUUUUKKKKKKK ...

(yahhbegitu lah kira2 suara saat mereka berkelahi saling serang )

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP...!"Yoseob dengan microphone di tanyannya dan speaker sekitae 6,5 SR (ah tidakk) berasilmembuat mereka berenti

"WAE..! serempak seluruh kerumunan

"Yaa kalian mau matii akan ada badaii hari ini dan bila kalian tetap berkelahi kalian mau matii konyool ..."penjelasan dari Yoseoblangsung didengarkan oleh semuanya, berhubung Yoseob mempunyai indra ke -6 makanya dia disebut "Sii LIDAH TAJAM "

Lapangan yang tadi nya tempat perkelahian antara kelas 2dan 3 menjadi sepi tak ada orang pun di luar .

"Kita akan lanjut lain kali ..."Eunkwang berbisik ditelinga Dujun.

**—–To Be Continued—–**

**_Mau lanjut gak niih ceritanya..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : CUBE ENTER HIGH SCHOOL (2)**

**Author : Egiiey/E.G (Lee Jiwoon)**

**Length : Chapter**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, drama,fantasy**

**Casts : all member BEAST**

**SupportCasts : BTOB,M4M,ROHJIHOON, , HUH GAK**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP...!"Yoseobdengan microphone di tanyannya dan speaker sekitae 6,5 SR (ah tidakk) berasilmembuat mereka berenti_

_"WAE..! serempak seluruh kerumunan_

_"Yaa kalian mau matii akan ada badaii hari ini dan bilakalian tetap berkelahi kalian mau matii konyool ..."penjelasan dari Yoseoblangsung didengarkan oleh semuanya, berhubung Yoseob mempunyai indra ke -6makanya dia disebut "Sii LIDAH TAJAM "_

_Lapangan yang tadi nya tempat perkelahian antara kelas 2dan 3 menjadi sepi tak ada orang pun di luar ._

_"Kita akan lanjut lain kali ..."Eunkwang berbisik ditelinga Dujun._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

**CUBE ENTER HIGH SCHOOL**

**PLAY….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"akan ku tunggu ..."ucap Dujun membalas perkataan dari ketua BTOB

"Guenchana..."yoseob dan Hyunseung lagi mengobati teman2 yang lain yang terluka karnaperkelahian tadi .

Diluar langit benar2 mengerikan benar2 gelap dan petir2 menyambar juga hujan yang begitu deras benar2 menakutkan. Benar, perkataan Yoseob .

Gikwang yang tak ikut2 berkelahi sedang berjalan2 di sekitar kelas 3 .

"Yaayaa itu anak baru ituu yaa benar2 tampan ..."ucap yeoja2 kelas 3 yang melihat Gikwang yang lewat

"uuuhhhtubuhnya sexy ..."iya... cute..."uwaa sexy cute dan tampan ..."ucap yeoja2yang melihat Gikwang

"YAA!Itu anak baru dari kelas 2kan "junhyung yang melihatnya dari kejauhan

"Mungkin dia tersesat sampai berani kelas 3 kita "ucap Dujun yang santai main kartu dengan Roh ji hoon, M4M, dan Hyunseung

"molla..."junhyung dengan santai mengambil susu soda kaleng di meja.

Karena penasaran Hyunseung melihat dari jendela kelas . namun, Hyunseung merasa aneh dia merasa familiar dengan anak baru itu padahal seingatnya dia tak pernah bertemu sekalipun

"Yaa!Lagi berpikir apa ?"suara yoseob memecahkan pikiran Hyunseung

"Aniitak apa2 aku hanya berpikir cuaca hari ini lebih buruk ..."alasan Hyunseung

"Yaahyung memang aku tak tau dalam pikiranmu kau sedang memikirkan boch tengik itukan " yoseob yang tadinya garang berubah jadi cute

"ahanii... aniiii...aaniiyooo..."Hyunseung gelabakan menddengarnya

Gikwang bingung orang yang dicarinya tak ada disana dia juga tak berani asal masuk kelas 3 di situ apa lagi merka tau klo aku masih kelas 2 bakalan mati kutu klo aku masuk kelas mereka. Jadi Gikwang memutuskan kembali kekelasnya .

Benar2 cuaca nya sangat mengerikan Changsub dan Sungjae memeluk Peniel untuk perlindungan mereka.

"kenapaa cuaca hari ini benar2 menakutkan ..."hyunsik melihat kejendela kaca dikelasnya

"nea aku benar2 takut ..."ucapChangsub dan Sungjae bersamaan dan memeluk erat Peniel

"yaaa appayoo jangan terlalu kuat memelukku ..."omel peniel

"Aku iri dengan BEAST "ucap ilhoon

"wae...?"

"mereka benar2 tangguh,Dujunhyung walau orang2nya rapi tapi benar2 kuat, Hyunseung dibalik kecantikannya tersimpan banyak misteri, Junhyung benar2 pandai berkelahi,beladiri, balapan dll, dan yang paling ku takuti dari mereka adalah mempunyai kartu JOKER yaitu Yoseob yang mempunyai indra ke-6 walau tak pandai dalam berkelahi..."ceramah Ilhoon menyadarkan BTOB akan ketangguhan BEAST

"sebenarnya dari pada hyung2 yanglain Yoseob lah yang paling bisa jadi tumpuan kalau saja anak baru itu mau bergabung dengan kita..."ucap Changsub melepaskan pelukannya.

"sebenarnya aku ingin menculik Hyunseung..."suara tak terlalu keras dari Minhyuk membuat semua mearah kepadanya

"WAE...WAE... jangan bilang kausuka padanya ..."canda Hyunsik mendekati minhyuk

"Nea choa...choaa...puas loo..."ucap minhyuk

"mhooo... kau suka pada Hyunseunghyung ituuu ..."ucappeniel

"waktu aku pulang sekolah aku melihat dia di lap ternyata dia bisa sedikit sulap tidak hanya itu saja dia bisa Dance dan bermain gitar sungguh berbeda bila dia di BEAST dia hanya diam tak mengeluarkan bakatnya itu..."ceramah Minhyuk yang menjelaskan pada member2 yang lain

"Lakukanlah sesuka mu bila kau suka kami tak akan melarang mu bahkan dengan musuh kita sendiri ..."Eunkwang memberi penjelasan

Jamsudah menunjukkan jam 6 sore, dan hujan juga tak begitu sederas tadi pagisiswa2 pun semua pada pulang.

Gikwang yang melihat Hyunseung berjalan menuju parkir dia mengikuti dari belakang. Dan Gikwang melihat geng BTOB yang mendekati Hyunseung yang sendirian tanpa ditemani geng BEAST

"Sttttt... ikut kami ..."hyunsik menutup mulutHyunseung dan BTOB membawanya kedalam mobil dan pergi

Melihat Hyunseung diculik oleh BTOB Gikwang tak tinggal diam dia mengikuti mereka. Dan sampailah di sebuah Gudang Garam kosong dan tak jauh dari sana ada pantai.

"Wae... dengan mereka ..."Gikwang yang terus mengikutimereka

"Yaaa Micheossoo kalian apa yang kalian lakukan...?"ucap Gikwang mendobrak pitu dan diliatnya ada seseorang yang diikat disebuah tiang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri

"uwaaa liat lah siapa yang datang..."ucap ilhoon dengansebuah pisau ditangan

"ada tamu yang tak diundang ternyata ha ha ha "hyunsik

Dilihatlah Hyunseung yang tak sadarkan diri dan disebelahnya ada seorang namja bernama minhyuk yang menciumi bibir Hyunseung.

" iiiiihhh kalian menjijikkan ...!"sindir Gikwang

"Mhooo...yaaa kau cari matii...habisi dia ..."ucap eunkwang

BRAKKK BRUUUUK...

tubuh Gikwang terbanting dan terus dipukuli oleh Eunkwnag,ilhoon, hyunsik, dan peniel

"Yaa! Hanya seginikah kekuatanmu yang katanya paling ditakuti di sekolahnnya dulu "eunkwang

Mata Hyunseung sedikit demi sedikit terbuka namun belum sadar sepenuhnya .

"wae... kenapa aku disini dan kenapa mereka berkelahidan badanku benar2 hangat Wae,,,waee... dia menciumku...?"batin Hyunseung yang masih bingung

"Apakah kau menginginkan dia ..."ucap minhyuk yangmengangkat sedikit wajah Hyunseung

"Nea... berikan lah dia padaaakuu ...!"teriak Gikwang

"Tapi liatlah ini dulu ..."minhyuk mulai membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan otot2nya dan tidak hanya itu dia juga membuka satu persatu pakaian Hyunseung

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!Gikwang mulai naik darahyang tadi dia masih bisa bersabar namun kali ini dia benar2 tak bisa menerima Hyunseung di lecehkan seperti itu

BRAKKKK ...

BRUUUUKKKKK...

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Eunkwang,hyunsik, ilhoon, dan peniel telah terkapar tak berdaya .Minhyuk yang sadar temannya telah terkapar dia pun mencoba melawan Gikwang

Hyunseung mencari cara agar terlepas dari ikatannya dantak berapa lama ikatannya pun terlepas .

Minhyuk yang telah kalah melawan Gikwang dia menangkapHyunseung yang ingin kabur.

"Yaa Neo menginginkan dia atau dia mati ...!"minhyukyang menahan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan pisau yang mearah ke leher Hyunseung.

"yaa seungiea saranghae jeomall saranghaee ...!"ucap minhyuk yang menciumi rambut hyungseung

"arrrrrrtttt..."Hyunseung menggigit tangan Minhyuk dan terlepas dari tubuhnya

" ya ya neo arhhhh..."Minhyuk menahan sakit

Hyunseung yang bisa sulap dia menemukan taktik dan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya.

Dia mengumpulkan seluruh member BTOB kecuali Changsub danSungjae karena mereka tak melakukan apa2 tadi ke sebuah perahu kecil dandipindahkannya ke tengah laut yang dipenuhi ikan hiu .(ekstrim ya kisahnya)

"Beressss..."ucap Hyunseung dan tak lama kemudian Hyunseung pingsan karena kehilangan banyak tenaga untuk tadi

Gikwangyang tak tau rumah Hyunseung jadi dia membawanya ke rumahnya

"Ahhhh kepalakuuu pusiiing..."Hyunseung tersadar danmeliat ruangan yang benar2 rapi walau bernuansa hitam

"Guenchana hyung ..."terdengar suara dibalik pintu dantak lama kemudian masuklah namja keren dengan membawa beberapa makanan lezat.

"aku dimana ..."Hyunseung yang bingung dengan menahanskit kepalanya

"hyung dirumah ku maaf kalau berantakan makanlah dulu kausudah tak sadar sekitar 5 jam ..."Gikwang melihat jam dan menghitungnya

"Yaa!seharusnya kau tak perlu begini pada ku aku takapa2 sedangkan kau sendiri penuh dengan luka lihatlah wajahmu sendiri ..."ucapHyunseung yang sedang mengambil obat dan kain yang diberikan untuknya.

"tenanglah aku tak apa2 hyung..."Gikwang yang gugupkarena wajahnya dipegang Hyunseung (maksudnya sambil ngasih obat )

"gomawoo ya ..."ucap Hyunseung sesudah memberi obat keGikwang

"Ya hyung apa kah kau tak mengenal ku apakah kau lupa padaku ..."Gikwang menatap tajam Hyunseung.

"molla..? aku rasa kita belum pernah bertemu dengan mu apalagi kau anak baru disekolah ..."santai Hyunseung yang sedang menikmati makanan yang disediakan untuknya

"berarti kau memang tak ingat padaku bahkan aku hingga saat ini masih menunggu mu..."Gikwang yang langsung terbaring di samping Hyunseung yang sedang makan (makannya itu di atas kasur dengan meja kecil)

"YAAA! Benarkah ini masakan mu benar2 lezat...?"Hyunseung mengganti topik perbincangan.

" Yaa HP ku mana yaa ?"

"waeyo ?Gikwang.

"anii aku hanya ingin memberitau kondisi ku pada yg lain agar mereka tak khawatir..."senyum Hyunseung membuat wajah Gikwang merah padam

"hyung sepertinya sangat akrab dengan mereka ya ?

"Nea... mereka sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri..."Hyunseung yang sedang membereskan makanannya.

"Yaa neoo dimana aku harus mencuci ini?"Hyunseung yang liat kiri kanan

"Taruh saja itu di meja saja biar ku cuci besokk.."

Hyunseungyang bingung hanya menuruti namja yg sedang berbaring didepannya itu.

"Yaa bagaimana dengan ku apakah aku seperti saudaramu sendiri ..."tanya Gikwang

Hyunseungsangat bingung dari pertanyaan yang dari tadi namja itu ucapkan.

"apa maksud mu ?"

"NA... LEE GI KWANG yang selalu menunggu jawabanmu..."balasGikwang yang menggenggam erat tangan Hyunseung]

"Mhooo... neoo ..."

**_FLASHBACK_**

Ketikamasih duduk di bangku 2 Sekolah dasar

"nae aein doebnikka hyung (maukah kau menjadi kekasihku hyung)?"ucap namja kecil itu

"mhoo kau bercanda ya kiki "Hyunseung kecil mengelus kepala Gikwang.

"Aniii dangsineun algo gyesibnikka ? nan neaga jouhhaa!(apakah kamu tau aku suka padamu )"Gikwang serius

Hyunseungkecil sangat bingung kenapa kiki ini bisa berkata seperti itu padahal sudah diaanggap dongsaeng sendiri mungkin kah rasa itu telah tumbuh karna kami selalubersama2.

"molla, aku tak tau harus menjawab apa walauu aku sukapada mu tapi..."Hyunseung terdiam

"tapi apa, tak apa lah jangan jawab sekarang.."senyuman manis dari Gikwang kecil dan di balas ciuman dikening Gikwang oleh Hyunseung

Namun, seminggu kemudian Hyunseung pindah ke Jepang dan tak mengatakan sepatah katapun untuk Gikwang, jadi ciuman itu adalah kenangan terakhir.

**_FLASHBACK END_**

"YAA! Neoo..neoo... ternyata ..."Hyunseung terharu

"Nea itu aku ..."ucap santai Gikwang . Hyunseung pun memeluk Gikwang sambil menahan haru karena namja di depannya ini orang yang diaingin bertemu

"Yaa hyung kau tak usah menangis..ulljima Ne..ulljima "Gikwang menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari amta cantik Hyunseung.

"Miannata ...ku mohon maaf kan aku karena belum sempat memberitaumu kalau aku akan pergi waktu itu ..."Hyunseung sambilmenyembunyikan airmatanya

"Guenchana aku tak apa2 "peluk Gikwang .

" aku masihmenunggu jawabanmu itu "sambung Gikwang

"molla aku tak tau apakah aku masih bisa untuk mu..."ucapHyunseung

**_"dashi chaja on i bam so sad tonight..._**

**_geudaega eobshi dashi matneun i bam..._**

**_in the midnigh midnight a..._**

**_niga eobshi jam mot deuneun Midnight..." _**HPHyunseung berdering.

"Yaa seungiea guenchana, kenapa dari tadi tak kau angkat telpon mu ?"suara namja dari hp itu

"Aku tak apa2 Jun-ahtadi HP ku tertinggal "alasan Hyunseung.

"Ohhh begituuu kau dimana sekarang ?"

"aku di...di...tempat teman "hyunsseung terbata2

"Ok berhati2 ya disana arraa..."namja itu pun mematikan teleponnya

Hyunseung cukup tenang di perhatikan oleh hyung2nya

"Kau bahagia dengan mereka "Gikwang memeluk dari belakaang

"Nea... akuu cukup bahagia karna mereka menjagaku dengan baik "

"mmm... sudah malam tidurlah di kamarku baru besok ku antar kau pulang "Gikwang yang sedangmengambilkan selimut

"Nea..."

****DISEKOLAH ****

Suasana gempar bagi seluruh siswa karena tak biasanya Hyunseung berangkat sendiri, tapi yang bikin gempar adalah Hyunseung diantaroleh anak baru itu yaitu Gikwang degan menggunakan mobil **Ferrari Enzo **yah cukup mahal lah setingkat mobil punya Dujun,Junhyung padahal dia baru kelas 2.

"Lihat lah dia(Hyunseung) membuat sensasi apa lagi sekarang ..."Junhyung ke Dujun yang ikut melihatdari kejauhan

"Yaahh keren juga anak baru itu dan cukup berani dia mendekati Hyunseung..."yoseob yang menempelkan wajahnya ke jendela

Sebenarnya Gikwang tak ingin membuat sensasi tapi berhubung yang dia antar ini orang yang sangat berpengaruh.

"aku masuk kelas dulu ya Ki..."Hyunseung meninggalkan Gikwang dengan lambaian tangan yang lembut.

**** DI KELAS 2-B ****

Gikwangyang masih anak baru sudah membuat kagum teman2nya. Gosib , berita tau apaaalah nama lainnya sudah menyebar kemana2 kalau dia mengalahkan anggota BTOB demi menyelamatkan Hyunseung. Di twitter, facebook, tumblr, line, kakao talk,instagram , whats app, google semua penuh berita tentangnya (lebai dikit gak papakan)

"Yaahhh kiki wae kenapa bisa kau berangkat dengannya ?"ucap namja bule yang mendekatinya. "ceritanya panjang dan aku malas untuk menceritakannya "ucap Gikwang yang membuat penasaran namja bule itu

**** Di Kelas 3 ****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"yaah neo kenapa bisa dengan bocah tengik itu "junhyung menghampiri dengan penuh tanda tanya besar.

"Dia hanya mengantarku saja "Hyunseung mulai kelabakan

"Yaaa jinchayoo ? jiinchaa aku rasa tidak seperti itu "ucap yoseob yang mulai mengetahuinya.

Pipi Hyunseung langsung menjadi merah padam karena yoseob senyum2 sendiri.

"kajjja kita keruang OSIS "ajak Dujun

Hari ini BEAST bolos dari pelajaran Matematika apa lagi yang mengajar begitu ngebosenin Dosen HUHGAK .

"ceritakan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian berdua "member BEAST mulai mengintrograsi Hyunseung

"sebenarnya kemarin sewaktu aku pulang.. bla...blaa...balaa... bla...blaa...balaa...bla...blaa...balaa

"penjelasan Hyunseung membuat terganga member yang lainyah sekitar 1 jam lebih dia menceritakannya dan yang lain benar2 mencermati

"Jadi dia mengalah kan BTOB wahhh daebakk "ucap yoseob

"dan juga dia orang yang kau dulu ceritakan pada kami kan"sambung junhyung.

Pertanyaanbertubi tubi mearah Hyunseung.

"Tapi anak baru itu OK juga bagaimana kalau suruh dia gabung dengan kita..."Tatapan Junhyung menakuti Hyunseung

"andwe!andwe…. andwe… aku tak ingin dia menjadi anak yang nakal .."tanpa sadar Hyunseung berdiri di atas meja.

"mhooyaa... Waee ?"dengan lirikan nakal dari para memberBEAST membuatnya kebingungan

Ting...tang... ting... tung...

Sudah waktunya untuk penghuni sekolah pulang. Gikwang yang sedang menunggu hyungnya di parkir kelihatan begitu gembira .

Seluruh member BEAST mendatangi parkir yang disana ada Gikwang yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke Hyunseung

"Ommooo kerennya ..."yoseob terpana

"Kyaaaa neo..."Hyunseung salah tingkah

Hyunseung pun mendatangi Gikwang dan diikuti oleh Dujun, Junhyung, dan yoseob dari belakang

"Yaa Neo anak baru "Dujun medekati Gikwang.

"hyung bisa kok panggil ku dengan kiki saja"senyuman manis tersurat dibibir sexy Gikwang

"langsung saja hyung jangan berbasa basi "ucap Junhyungyang lagi melepas seragamnya dan diganti dengan kaos hitam . Hyunseung bingungapa yang ingin dilakukan oleh teman2nya itu

"Neo bergabung lah dengan kami ..."Dujun dengan kharismanya ingin berjabat tangan.

"Andwe!andwe andwe andwe..! ya kajja kita pulang jangan lah dengarkan hyung ku ini Kiki "Hyunseung menarik Gikwang kedalam mobil.

"Aniie!KU-TE-RI-MA...!santai Gikwang dan menerima jabatan tangan dari Dujun .Hyunseung masih melongo tak percaya akan keputusan Gikwang yang ingin bergabung

"OK mulai saat ini Kau masuk ke dalam anggota BEAST..."ucap Dujun sang leader yang diikuti tepuk tangan oleh Yoseob dan junhyung.

**** KEESOKKANHARINYA ****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mulai hari itu Gikwang berangkat/ pulang sekolah / beraktifitaspun bersama anggota BEAST.

"hyung aku punya satu permintaan ..."Gikwang mulai mengeluarkan aegyonya.

"Nea apa mau mu "santai Dujun. "aku ingin temanku juga masuk anggota ini "ucap Gikwang menjelaskan pada anggota yang lain .

"Mmmussuria ingin memasukkan temanmu ?Junhyung yang sedang mendengarkan lagu mulai memperhatikan.

"Nea,... Dongwoon boleh kah dia masuk ke anggota BEAST .."Gikwang yang sedikit takut mengatakannya .

"NEA AKU SETUJU ...!ucap Yoseob. semua member BEASTterkejut mendengar suara keras dari yoseob dan dia langsung setuju begitu , klo Yoseob sampai bilang seperti itu , apa boleh buat .

"OK masukkan saja dia jadi kita tak dianggap sebagai musuh kelas 2 klo begini "Dujun yang percaya keputusan yoseob tanpa bertanyaalasan yoseob setuju.

Tak lama kemudian Yoseob, Hyunseung dan Gikwang mendatangi Dongwoon di kelas 2-B .semua siswa begitu tegang karena bila anggota BEAST mendatangi kelas 2 berarti ada yang berurusan dengan mereka.

"Ya woonie "ramah Gikwang .

"Mhooo...mhooya ?"ucap Dongwoon menelan ludah nya karna melihat Yoseob dan Hyunseung berada didepannya dengan wajah2 mengerikan.

"ikut kami ..."ucap Yoseob . Dongwoon langsung mengikutimereka tanpa sepatah kata pun. Tak jauh dari kelas itu Terlihat lah AnggotaBTOB dengan sinis.

"Mulai sekarang neo bergabung dengan kami "Dujun melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Dongwoon . beribu2 pertanyaan berada di otak dongwoon kenapa bisa dia masuk dalam anggota BEAST.

"Ayeeee... wooniee kaya bulee "gemas yoseob yangmeggeliatkan tangannya di tangan dongwoon seperti anak TK

"jadi tambah keren aja kita Neo dujun yang kharismatik,Hyunseung yang cantik, gue yang keren, yoseob si manja dan peramal , Gikwang sijago bela diri, dn yang terakhir sii bule kita yang pintar "ucap santai Junhyung .

Mulai saat itu BEAST menjadi enam member dan selalu bersama2 dan membuang kata2 ditakuti oleh kelas 2. Karena mereka sangat ramah kepada dongsaeng2 mereka tidak seperti dulu yang garang dan kejam

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Sekian dari saya, tunggu versi parodi nya ya ? and tunggu kelanjutannya ya ^^_**


End file.
